


AGGGHHGYH

by mochiimiints



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	AGGGHHGYH

they could be 

nooo  
they could be  
no  
BUT THEY COULD BE-  
no they are not  
ThereS A POSSIBLITUTTNO THERE ISNT!!! THERES NOT!!  
THE WIKI SAYS NO SO NO  
YRAH BUT HAHAHSBHAVSH GTHR STRENAMS PLEASE WTF  
NPP NOPE NOPE ABSOLUTLEY NOT  
BUT WHYYY  
IDK NNSNSNNSNSN  
WHAT THE FUCK NO REASON THEYRE ARENT GOOD GRAMMAR  
DUDE WTF  
BECAUSE THEY ARWNT OK ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE  
YES THEY COUOD BE THEY COULD BE HOW ARE YOU SO SURE  
BE ASUE I AM  
FUCK YOU


End file.
